The German published specification No. 198 23 537 A1 discloses a set of shelves built up from very thin walls of plate material. Thus the individual side member consists of one thin plate only and the latter is fastened to a rear plate of the set of shelves by means of relatively small tongues on the plates of the side members, said tongues being slid into the grooves in the rear panel. As each wall of the set of shelves consists of only one layer of plates, said set of shelves has only low carrying capacity. The set of shelves is relatively light, but it is not as stable and strong as desirable.